


Hamsters

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: An AU for the end of 'Objects in Space'





	Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Hamsters

## Hamsters

### by KMS

Hamsters  
By  
**KMS!**  
KMSpider@aol.com  
http://hometown.aol.com/kmspider/myhomepage/index.html 

* * *

Captain Malcolm Reynolds watched the bounty hunter clamber out of the open airlock. The man stood a moment, looking up at his ship. 

"You made the right move, darlin'. Best for you to go with old Early," Jubal said to the ship and the female fugitive he thought was awaiting him inside. 

The son of a bitch sounded much too confident, Mal thought. He'd show him what it meant to board Serenity without his permission. 

From behind Jubal Early, Mal finally spoke. "You think so? Some of us feel differently." 

With a mighty push, Mal sent the bounty hunter spinning off into open space, freefalling fast and out of control. From the corner of his eye, he caught sudden movement. Turning slowly to see what it was, he caught sight of a rope... that was tugging something out of Serenity's airlock. In growing horror, he watched another space suited body pop out of the airlock and float off into open space along with Jubal Early, a rope dangling between them like a frozen umbilical cord. 

"No," he whispered to himself. 

Too late, he reached for it, knowing, even as he did, he would be too slow. 

Jubal's free floating body bounced once against his own ship before careening off into a new direction... dragging the body of Simon Tam behind it. 

A second later, his intercom was filled with screaming as River Tam comprehended what had happened. Two seconds after that, Mal caught her arms as she floated down to him and the ship. 

Her plan to rid them of the bounty hunter on his ship had worked perfectly, but she hadn't calculated her brother into the equation. 

River struggled to push away from him and pursue her brother, but Mal held her arms tight, making sure his own magnetic boots would hold them to the Serenity's hull. 

"River! River, stop! It won't do you no good to go after them from here!" Gently he pushed her towards the airlock. "Get below and we'll take the ship and catch Simon from there." 

River stood frozen inside the bulky spacesuit. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" she said in a curiously flat, dead voice. 

"Go," Mal replied. He would never understand the girl. Maybe Jayne Cobb was right. Maybe she was moon brained. 

Mal took one more look over his shoulder, praying he would get to the girl's brother before the boy ran out of air. They were fighting the clock in this situation. 

* &*&*&*&

Gorram sneaky wench, Jubal Early cursed. They thought they had him, but he was smarter than all of them. 

Reaching toward his wrist controls, he typed in his command override, bringing his ship back towards him. He watched his ship in the distance carefully. At first he was afraid that the crazy girl had mucked up his controls and locked him out, and he tapped the command in again. He saw a flash as the engine flared to life and his ship turned back in his direction. Barely sparing a glance at the boy trailing behind him, he flashed his suit jets and headed toward the moving vehicle. 

From the screams he's heard over the intercom, it sounded like he had managed to surprise River Tam. She hadn't considered that he would take a few extra moments and stuff her unconscious and bleeding brother into a spacesuit and drag him out here with him. After all, she'd offered to give herself up if Jubal would just let the rest of them go. The reward for her was vast, and even larger for both siblings. 

The boy wasn't worth as much, but he'd fetch a fair price, either from the Alliance authorities, or sold into indentured servitude on some backwater planet on the rim. After all, doctors were always at a premium, no matter where you were. 

If nothing else, he'd make excellent bait for that crazy sister of his, and give Jubal a chance for a little payback. 

With a grim smile, Jubal made contact with his ship and re-boarded her, taking an unconscious Simon Tam with him. 

*&*&*&*&

Mal wasted no time sealing the airlock above, than shucking his spacesuit off as soon as breathable air rushed in. The inner door cycled open, and Mal strode through the crew waiting for him on the other side. 

"Wash! Get up to the cockpit and head us after those two. That gorram pirate just stole our doctor." 

"Tzao gao (oh shit)," the blond pilot cursed and raced away. 

"Sir..." Zoe started. 

"Zoe, get to the grappling hooks. We may have to snag that ship out of the dark." 

"Yes, sir," she replied tersely and left as quickly as her husband. 

"Float away, float away, like autumn leaves. Taken by the wind," a small voice from the airlock said. 

Mal spun around and glared at River, who stood at the inner door still in her spacesuit. "They're not going to float away," he said sternly. He reached for her hands. "Stay with me, little River. You seem to know better than any of us what that bounty hunter will do, so stay here. We need you." He reached for the wrist clasp and tugged off her bulky suit gloves, one after the other, tossing them aside. "SIMON needs you." 

"Simon floats. River flows." 

Mal stared down hard at her. "I thought it was..." he paused for a beat, than, "Simple Simon." 

A smile broke across her face as brilliant as a morning sun, like he had just understood her completely. The only one who had since her ordeal began. 

Mal glanced up, catching Kaylee's eye. "Help her out of the suit, then get her up to the bridge." 

"Yes, Cap'n," Kaylee responded at once. 

Mal gently pushed River into Kaylee's arms, than spun around, heading for the cockpit. 

Shepherd Book's hand caught his arm as he passed. "The boy was shot. We heard a report, and there's blood on the deck. None of us know how bad." 

Mal stared at the preacher for a long moment before twisting away, a long trail of Chinese curses heating up his wake as he dashed up the stairs. 

*&*&*&*&

"Limp. Limp. Limp." 

"What you saying there, River?" Kaylee asked, helping the teenager out of her spacesuit. 

"Simon's gonna limp. Small bore, heavy lead. His thigh cries." 

Kaylee stopped for a moment and looked at the girl. "Simon was shot in the leg?" 

"Leg. Peg. Pirates took him away." 

Kaylee stared at the girl then hit the intercom switch on the wall. "Captain, I think Simon may have been shot in the leg. Just guessing from what River's sayin'." 

Mal's voice came back to her. "Understood, Kaylee. Let's hope it's not too bad." 

She heard the click of disconnect and turned back to River. 

"Mal means bad." 

"Oh, River, the captain..." 

"In Latin." 

"Oh. But not on Serenity. Okay?" 

River stared at her with wide dark eyes. "Not on Serenity," she repeated. "But on Early's ship... Mal means bad." 

Kaylee tugged the last of the suit off the girl and grinned at her. "If it didn't before, I'll bet it will from now on! The captain will save Simon, you'll see." 

*&*&*&*&

Up on the bridge, Mal watched as Wash maneuvered them closer to the two free-floating men. 

"Captain, his ship just fired up and is headed towards them!" Wash said. 

"Could he have someone else with him? A partner, sir?" Zoe asked. 

"River didn't say anything about anyone else and she was on his gorram ship!" 

"Maybe they were hidden," Zoe ventured. 

"Or maybe he's got remote! That ship's too small to carry more than a couple people. If he had a partner and the Tams..." Wash speculated. "It'd be awful crowded, is all I'm saying." 

"This bloodsucker don't seem the type to put up with too many people for very long. Zoe, can we snatch them before that ship gets to them?" 

"We might, sir, but there's no guarantee that we wouldn't simply run them over in the process." 

"Or crash into their ship," Wash added. "Or suck them into the engines." 

"Or compromise one of their suits," Zoe added. 

"Tah-mah-duh hwun-dan (mother-humping son of a bitch)," Mal cursed again. 

"How 'bout we hook onto the ship itself?" 

"We'd have a better chance if it weren't moving," Wash said. 

They watched as the other ship closed on the two men. 

"Get ready, Zoe." 

Mal swung away from the window at the sound of someone else entering the tense bridge. 

Kaylee entered, tugging River by the hand behind her. 

River's dark eyes were glued to the scene before them. She looked away, peering over Zoe's station. 

"No!" she suddenly cried, dropping her hands to Zoe's console, pushing the woman's hands away, and twisting dials. 

"Hey!" Zoe cried, pushing the youngster away. 

"River!" Mal cried, grabbing the girl around the waist and hauling her back. 

"You'll miss! You'll miss! Jubal messed with the controls! Consoles go boom!" 

Realizing that the girl might know more than any of them, Mal commanded Zoe away from the grappler controls. "Kaylee, see if you can get a look under there without setting anything off." 

"Aye, Cap'n." 

It didn't take the engineer but a moment to get underneath the console and let out a low whistle. "She's right, Cap'n. This thing is set to blow. And it looks like its rigged to the rest of the consoles, too." 

Wash moved away from his own console at the news. 

River twisted in Mal's arms, hiding her face against his chest. "Pirates boarded and stole the treasure." 

Mal looked down at the dark head against him, smoothing down her hair with one large hand, than glanced out the window. 

Unable to do anything to stop it, they watched as Early reached his ship and made it inside, Simon Tam lost to them. 

For now, Mal promised himself. Hang on, Simon. We're coming. 

*&*&*&*&

Simon awoke with a groan. He attempted to sit up, but the fire in his leg had him falling back on the mattress and gasping in pain. Blinking back tears, he lay a moment, looking around. 

He didn't know this place. He wasn't on Serenity anymore. The last thing he remembered was getting shot in the leg by Jubal Early when River had offered herself as his bounty, then trying to jump the bounty hunter again despite the pain and getting himself knocked unconscious for his efforts. 

A little slower this time, he again tried to sit up. He was lying on a small cot inside a Plexiglas cell. 

"Ah, Doctor Tam. Nice of you to join us." 

Us? River? Was River here too? A moment of panic hit Simon and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. His stomach roiled and a wave of dizziness hit him, sending him back to the mattress with a thump, almost sliding off to the floor in the process. 

"Whoa. Slow down there, Doc." The door to the cell dilated and Jubal Early entered, reaching Simon's side in one long stride. "Don't want you to hurt yourself before the payoff." 

"River?" 

"Settle easy, Doc. I didn't get the girl. Yet. But you rest assured, Jubal Early don't give up." The big black man rested his hands on Simon's shoulders; gently pushing them back down, and then released him. 

Simon swiped a shaky hand over his face, relief almost as sharp as the pain in his leg. He swallowed hard, than spoke. "I won't help you kidnap my sister." 

"You just let me worry about that, boy. Me and you got other business to deal with." 

Simon just blinked at him. 

"That bullet in your leg needs to come out," Jubal's voice was all reason. 

"Maybe I'd rather die of blood poisoning," Simon challenged, chin coming up in defiance. 

Jubal smiled at him. That same creepy smile that had sent shivers up Simon's spine when they were on Serenity, big and broad, with lots of teeth. Maybe he was a lion. 

"And leave that little sister of yours alone in the world. I doubt that." 

"Better than having her fall into your hands." 

Suddenly Simon gasped as his wound shot fire up his leg. His hand reached to cover it, prevented by Early's large hand, which was in the process of squeezing his thigh. 

"Now wouldn't be a good time to talk bad to me, Doc." 

Simon gasped again as Early gave his leg another squeeze before releasing it. Both his hands moved to cover it even as his vision narrowed a moment, almost passing out again. He swallowed hard, panting through the pain. 

"If you're a good boy, I might even give you something for the pain before digging that thing out." 

Simon said nothing, taking no chances on angering his captor. 

"See there. We can both be reasonable men." Jubal reached behind him, pulling out a needle gun that he had tucked into his waistband. 

One quick shot and Simon could feel all his muscles relax. 

A breath shuddered out of him, and he closed his eyes in relief, opening them a moment later, blinking in panic as Jubal pulled a scalpel from behind him. 

Simon felt like a fog was descending over his brain, making everything fuzzy and far away. His head fell back and he barely flinched when Early cut away a swath of cloth that had been hastily tied around his thigh. Nor did he move when his pant leg was cut short and the angry wound revealed. 

But the feel of the knife sliding into his flesh was enough to force him out of lethargy and make a grab for Early's arm. 

"Lay off, boy, or you'll make it worse." 

"It's not numb yet!" 

"Well, just let that be a lesson to you for defying me." Jubal shook off his hand and returned to his work. 

"Wait!" 

"Enough of this," Jubal growled. He reached for Simon's left wrist and held it above his head, then released it. The hand stayed. He repeated the action with Simon's right. 

"What..." Simon hadn't noticed before, but his wrists were enclosed in some kinds of bracelets. When Jubal lifted them, they automatically attached themselves to a restraining position above Simon's head, against the wall. 

"Hey!" Simon cried indignantly, twisting to get a look at the manacles, but Early repeated the action with his ankles, attaching first the right to the bottom corner of the bed, then the left. 

Spread-eagle and unable to move, Simon could only hope the shot would take effect soon as Early raised the scalpel again. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, and his last sight before passing out was the return of Early's creepy smile as he tossed the spent bullet over his shoulder, hitting the far wall with a plink. 

*&*&*&*&

Mal looked over Wash's shoulder at the instrument display. He'd already sent Zoe to take River to the preacher so he could keep an eye on her. 

"Any chance we can track them?" 

Wash looked up at his captain. "You really want to take the chance that he didn't mess with those controls, too?" 

Mal looked disgusted, than sat down, tiredly scrubbing his face with his hands. 

"That liou mahng (bastard), did a right good job on us." 

"Who knew it would be so easy to board us." 

Mal gave the blond man a sharp look, which Wash returned with a shrug before continuing. "Speaking of which, where is Jayne? Ain't he in charge of security?" 

Zoe appeared at the hatchway and answered for the captain. "He's still asleep, dear. Probably snored through the whole thing." 

"Shouldn't we, ya know, kick him out of bed, and give him the good news. I'm sure he'll be pleased as punch that the doc ain't on board anymore." 

Mal looked up at his second in command and gave her a nod. "Best go fetch him, Zoe. He ain't getting' paid to sleep all day." 

"Yes, sir," she replied and left. 

"You almost done down there, Kaylee?" 

Slim legs ending in combat booted-feet stuck out from under a console let them know where the engineer was. Her drawl drifted out to them, "Not yet, Cap'n. Just a little bit more." 

Mal grunted and perched his rear against another console and stared, disgruntled, at the stars. 

Minutes later a rumpled Jayne appeared, looking pleased. 

"We lost the doc?" he asked happily. 

Mal glared daggers at him. "Don't be so pleased with yourself, Jayne. I'm putting you in charge of the girl until we get Simon back." 

"What? You can't do that! She already tried to kill me once!" 

"Well, maybe you won't sleep so soundly next time we get boarded, locked in our rooms, and have the shit beat out of some of us!" 

"But, Cap'n..." 

"Don't test me on this, Jayne." Reynolds warned. 

Jayne shut his mouth tight. Finally he spoke up. "Well, who was it?" 

"Bounty hunter named Jubal Early. Ever heard of him?" 

Jayne shook his head, than glanced out the windows and at the still stars around them, noting their lack of movement. "Are we gonna bother going after them? Or is he lost for good?" 

The captain thought there was just a little too much hope in the question. "We'll go, just as soon as Kaylee disables the bombs he put on board." 

Jayne jumped back to the doorway with a yelp. "What?" 

"Settle down, Jayne. I'm almost done," Kaylee's voice called out from underneath. 

"Would it really be so bad to lose one of them fugies, Mal?" 

Mal gave him a long hard stare until Jayne began to fidget. 

"Do I have to remind you that if that bounty hunter tells the Alliance where the girl is that they will be coming for us next?" 

Realization suddenly dawned on the big man. "How you know he ain't already called them?" 

"'Cuz we've all seen the posters. They want the girl more, and if the Alliance picks her up before he does, he don't get no bounty." 

Kaylee stuck her head out. "We wouldn't just leave, would we, Cap'n? They're family." 

"Yeah, Mal," said Wash, "Simon is the spoiled youngest brother that everybody picks on. And that must mean that River is the baby of the family." 

Jayne rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Who should have been thrown out with the bath water," he added, to everyone's disgust. 

Mal stood and walked over to Jayne, leaning close and speaking low. "We gonna have to revisit that talk again?" 

Jayne's eyes got wide and he raised his hands in defense. "No, Mal." 

"'Sides, you know anybody else who's got a vested interest in keeping that girl safe as you?" 

"Ah, Mal," Jayne whined. 

"I'm warning you, Jayne. It's gonna get real tricky out there and I gotta know you got my back. 'Sides, you owe the Tams. Do you really want to let everyone else know why I want you to do this?" Mal stepped away, sure that the man had gotten the message. 

"No, Mal. But... watch the girl? What iffin she tries to cut my throat while I'm asleep?" 

"Then you'd better be sure to snooze with one eye open and hope we get Simon back safe and sound, quick as can be." 

Jayne looked like he wanted to spit. 

"Way I hear it, you might sleep through that, too. Zoe told you, didn't she?" 

"Tell me what?" Jayne was clearly annoyed with his captain. 

"It was River that came up with the plan to get that bounty hunter off my ship and it almost succeeded." 

"That crazy little bit?" 

"Had that big bounty hunter jumping through hoops. Freed me and the rest and lured him outside the ship." 

"And helped me in the engine room, Cap'n," Kaylee's voice added, again from underneath. 

"Then how come he made off with that fool brother o' hers? She mean to get him nabbed instead of her?" 

"Simon messed up that part of the plan all by his self. She's pretty upset with him about now. If he was here, she'd probably want to tear off a piece of his hide." 

"We know where they going yet?" Jayne asked. 

"Nav-coms down until Kaylee finishes," Wash answered. 

"'Nother second!" Kaylee called, then a beat later, "Done!" 

"Fire her up, Wash," the captain ordered. "Let's go get our boy back." 

*&*&*&*&

When Simon next awoke he found his position on the bed unchanged. He was still being restrained. He craned his neck to look down his body and see what had been done to his leg. 

A neat white bandage was wrapped around his thigh; perhaps indicating that Early had done this before. It wouldn't surprise the doctor. 

"Had a nice little nap there, Doctor." 

"Are you going to let me get up?" 

"Not so sure that I should. Warrant says you're a pretty dangerous man." 

"It's unlikely that I'm going to jump you with a hole in my leg." 

Jubal grinned at him. "Not like you ain't done that before. I ain't taking no chances with you, Doc. Not after the eight dead men you left on Ariel." 

Simon frowned at him, perplexed. "One." 

Jubal just looked at him than picked up the latest wanted poster. "Eight." 

"One. He only killed one. Broke his neck," Simon insisted. 

Jubal looked down at the flexi in his hand. "Says here: eight." 

Simon strained to see the notice from the bed. Jubal kindly held it for him so he could scan it. He quickly read through, and shook his head. "There was only one," he said, almost to himself. His forehead was creased in a frown. "And if we didn't do it..." His voice trailed off, speculating on the screams he had heard when River, Jayne and he were running away from the Alliance squad. 

"If you're thinking of getting that bounty, you'd better think again, Early. It wasn't us that killed those men on Ariel. Which means someone else did." 

"You trying to scare me, Doctor?" Early looked pleased with the idea that Simon would try something so foolish with him. "You ain't worth as much as the girl, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind you with a few extra holes." 

Simon quickly shut up and Jubal looked disappointed, and crossed the small space to release Simon's hands and feet. He backed out of the confined space and dialed the door to close again. 

Simon cautiously stretched, and sat up. He ran his fingers over the bandage, considering. 

"You've done this before?" 

"Don't have to be a doctor to stitch people up, Doctor Tam," Early stressed the honorific. 

Simon nodded. "Where are we headed?" 

"Persephone. Figure it'd be a good place to lay down a trap. That sister of yours thinks she's too clever to let me just walk away with you. 'Sides, it'll be easier to contact the Alliance from there. Let them bring in a nice big cruiser to take you home in." 

Simon said nothing, thinking to himself that once he made contact with the Alliance, Jubal Early wouldn't be long for this 'verse. 

*&*&*&*&

"We got a fix on them, yet?" 

"Give me a minute, Mal," Wash replied, studying his console. 

Mal impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for his pilot to figure out where they were going and to lay in a course. 

"Well?" 

Wash sat up and looked at him. "Persephone, near as I can figure. He ain't doing much to hide his tracks." 

"So he wants us to follow." 

"Looks like it to me." 

Mal considered for a moment. "Go ahead and set it in. We'll deal with him when we catch up to him." 

"Aye, aye, Captain," Wash replied. 

Mal left the bridge and headed for the mess hall. He could really use a cup of coffee. 

The companion and the preacher were there before him, sharing a cup of tea. 

"Any word, Captain?" Book asked. 

Mal headed to the counter and poured himself a cup, answering them with his back turned. "We've got his trail. Let's just hope he don't retaliate on the boy for missing River." 

He finished pouring and turned to join them at the table. 

"You really think he'd hurt Simon?" Book asked. 

"Probably," Inara said with disgust. 

Mal set his cup down, sat, than looked at her. "What...?" he said, reaching out his hand to the large purple bruise on her cheek, but she gently stopped it in midair. 

"It was the bounty hunter. He brought Simon to the shuttle, looking for River. Something I said angered him and he backhanded me." 

"Liou mahng (bastard)! When I catch this son of a bitch, I'm going to rip his head off!" 

Inara gave them a tiny smile. "You'll be glad to know that Simon seemed okay at the time. He wasn't letting Early intimidate him." 

Mal frowned. "I'm not so sure that's a good thing. He don't seem the type to appreciate bravery in his chosen victim." 

"Simon was already hurt when Early took him to his ship. You don't think he'd do him any more damage, do you?" Book asked. 

Mal took a sip of his coffee, feeling it scald his tongue. "He seems crazy enough. But we have a secret weapon." 

They both raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. 

"River. I think we'll be able to track them, and outthink Early if we got River with us." 

"Even though Simon's not here to give her the medicines she needs?" Book asked with disbelief. 

"Head on straight or not, I think she can. In fact, if we were right before about her being a Reader, it's likely the medicine only dulls it." 

Inara and Book were quiet a moment considering the implications. 

Then Mal added with a grin, "Long as the fool brother of hers don't mess up her plans again. Where is she?" 

"With Zoe, I think," Inara answered. 

"Zoe?" Mal blinked at them, then frowned in anger. "I thought I told Jayne to look after her!" 

"He was," Book said with a smile, "But he was a jumpy as a cat with its tail on fire. I think he figured Zoe would help him subdue the child if she got out of hand. She had him running 'round here like crazy, trying to keep her away from anything shape. She seemed to be having a fine time running him up the wall with it." 

"Oh, good lord," Mal replied, setting his cup down and hurrying out of the room. 

*&*&*&*&

Mal almost laughed aloud at the sight of Jayne trying to hide his big frame behind Zoe. The captain stood on the catwalks above the cargo bay watching his second-in-command trying not to burst into a fit of giggles. River paced on the other side of her, as graceful as a cat stalking her prey. 

"River!" he called down. 

All three stopped and looked up at him, some with relief, some with humor. 

"Girl, do I have to have a talk with you about scaring the mercenary?" he scolded. 

Zoe snickered. 

River coyly looked up at him through her lashes. "But, can't I just..." she started, her dark eyes laughing. 

"No! You know how he gets. He's libel to wet his self." 

"Mal!" Jayne said in outrage. 

Zoe snickered again and Jayne shot her an evil look. 

"Aye, aye, Captain," River said as if heartily disappointed, and gave him a lazy salute. 

"Now get up here, soldier, I need to talk to you." 

"Yes, sir," she said, imitating Zoe's respectful tones perfectly. 

*&*&*&*&

Simon sat in his bunk clutching his throbbing leg. He'd managed to sleep through most of the first day aboard Early's ship, but now the painkillers had worn off and his leg was a steady ache. 

Early cued open the door and stepped in, a plate with a sandwich in one hand and a plastic bottle of water in the other. 

He set them aside and looked the doctor over, drawing close to the bed and watching Simon. "Hurt a might, does it?" 

Simon didn't look up. "Yeah," he said succinctly, praying that the pain would stop and he'd be able to sleep again. 

Suddenly Early leaned close and licked the young man on the neck. 

Simon jerked away. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" 

"Just testing a theory." 

"And what's that?" Simon demanded, scrubbing a hand over the wet spot. 

"You still taste fresh. You didn't kill those men on Ariel." 

Simon gave him an incredulous stare. "And you can tell all that by licking me?" 

"You'd be surprised what you can tell by taste." 

"And licking that poll on Serenity?" 

"Tasted like iron, and sweat, and well used leather. Serenity tasted like a working ship. And I was trying to taste the salt from your sister's hands to see if she'd come that way." 

"You're insane." 

"You ever been raped, Doctor?" 

Simon froze. "What?" he squeaked? 

"Sex doesn't always change a body's flavor, but you've recently had your flesh violated. I've put my bullet into you." 

Simon glared at him. "Your allusions aren't very subtle. And you'll be happy to know that it hurts like hell." 

Early smiled. "But it didn't change your flavor. Drugs on the other hand," he drew a needle gun from behind him and placed it against Simon's neck where he'd licked him a minute before, nudging aside Simon's hand, "Will change a body's flavor." He squeezed the trigger. "Don't seem right, does it?" 

"You don't seem right," Simon muttered, even as he sighed with relief as the drug dampened the pain. 

Early stood, and turned back to the door. "Now eat up. We're only a day away from Persephone. Almost time to meet your destiny." 

*&*&*&*&

Malcolm pulled River into the infirmary with him. 

"Look, River, I know that Simon was working on getting you better, but without him here, I don't have no idea what he was giving you." 

"Cortical inhibitors. Mood enhancers. Seratonin stabilizers." 

Mal just looked at her, non-pulsed. "Uh... Yeah. The point is, it seems to have been helping, but if you ain't getting what you need... Well, truth is, I don't know what to do about that. I don't want to have to confine you unless I have to..." 

"Five point restraints. Padded leather. Sheepskin lining," she rattled off, seeming immune to the consequences. 

"Ye-ah. You see the problem, don't you? I'm willing to hear you out if you've got a better idea, but I can't have you going off the deep end here without Simon to watch you and I can't let you go after Jayne like you're wont to." 

"Or we could read Simon's Medical Log," she suggested ingenuously. 

Mal's eyebrows rose and he looked around the tidy infirmary. "He's got one of those?" 

River smiled graciously at him like a highborn lady and regally led him to the counter, pulling open a drawer and revealing Simon's medical files, waving a hand over them in invitation. 

"Huh. I'll be damned," Mal muttered. "That boy really is meticulous; bless his little pea picking heart." 

There was a file on each of the crew, including injuries and post-operative procedures. 

"Just thorough, Captain." 

Mal looked up and they grinned at each other. Then River took his hand and let him to the small refrigerator. Opening it, she pointed. 

"And he has some made up for several days in advance." 

"Hot damn, girl, you're brother is something else! You'da thought he knew he was going to get his self snatched." 

"No. He's just... Simon." 

*&*&*&*&

A day later, Jubal Early settled his small transport down near the bustling dockyards of Persephone. He had already sent enough information ahead to set up an exchange for his prisoner and had received confirmation. Jubal had even managed to get to the planet before Serenity... or at least he thought so. 

Dragging Simon out of his cell, Early clipped a sturdy leash to the electronic collar that he had put on Simon the day he'd dragged him off Serenity. The electronic shackles he kept in place, making a point of connecting Simon's wrists together. 

He tugged the leash despite Simon's indignant squawk and pulled the young man forward, jumping off the last few rungs of the ladder, and taking a lungful of unfiltered air. 

Simon growled at him from under his breath as he struggled down, trying to avoid putting too much weight on his wounded leg. 

Jubal smiled widely at him and swept his free hand around to encompass the entire planet. "It's a wonderful day, Doctor Tam. Just take a breath of that air." 

Simon grimaced. "Smells like you landed on someone's trash heap." 

"Ah, come on, Doctor. No need to be like that. Change is in the air. Especially for you." 

Simon reluctantly limped to his side. "Can't say I'm looking forward to it. I was never fond of Detention Centers." Or medical torture, come to that. 

"If your sister is as valuable as they say, maybe you can cut a deal." 

Simon glared at him. "Not all of us share your moral turpitude. I'd rather rot, thank you very much." 

Jubal tugged the leash again, ignoring the insult, taking long strides toward their destination. 

Simon shuffled behind him, still barefoot, wearing his pajama bottoms with one leg cut short, and the dark blue sweater that he's slipped on days ago. The bandage on his leg was leaking red, a growing stain from his gunshot and Early's impromptu surgery. Simon dodged road stones and tried not to choke on the dirt and the dust and the smell of humanity too closely packed together. And the pressure of the collar, he thought to himself. Let's not forget the imprisonment, both current and impending. He could feel the fear eating up his insides, making his stomach turn to jelly at the thought of what they might do to him (Will they slice his brain open like they did to River?) Or worse of all, will they somehow force him to reveal River's whereabouts. That's what he dreaded the most, betraying River, his beautiful, innocent sister, and the people that had taken them in. 

He wondered if the crew of Serenity would run, hopefully taking River with them. 

Captain Reynolds had turned out to be a man of surprising virtue; tough, hard, a bit of a bully, but still; he given Simon a chance when few would. A man with his own code of honor. Hopefully, one that would protect River even if Simon never made it back to her. 

Zoe, Reynolds second-in-command, had turned out to be a strong warrior-woman with no small amount of compassion. 

The pilot, Wash, was willing, even from those beginning days, to worry about the troubled siblings. 

Sweet Kaylee wanted to get close to Simon, even desired him, though Simon loathed to draw her any further into the tangled web of their lives. But despite everything, she treated River like her little sister; playing, teasing, racing, dancing, drawing his little sister out of herself as few others had been able to do. 

Inara was the elegant older sister to both of the girls, serene and beautiful, braiding their hair, and willing to stand up for the Tams, even against Mal. 

Shepherd Book was still working to save their souls, Simon was sure. The preacher was a bit of an enigma, spouting the good book, but much too comfortable with a gun to belong to such a simple profession. 

Then there was Jayne. The man they call Jayne, the hero of Canton, or 'box dropping man-ape gone wrong thing' as Simon had labeled him on more than one occasion. From Early's comment about the Feds being tipped off on Ariel, and River's own jumbled ramblings at the time; Simon had finally figured out that Jayne was the one that betrayed them to the Alliance. He was also the one who unlocked their handcuffs and helped them out of St. Lucy's. It had only taken him about a day for the hero worship to wear off after they'd gotten back to Serenity, Jayne had made sure of that, deliberately annoying him and making him want to kick the big man in the shins. (Later he would deal with Jayne, first with an embrace and then a right cross.) 

And last, but not least, there was Serenity itself, a jumbled, rollicking adventure, protecting them all from Reavers, the Alliance, and the vacuum of the black as she elegantly glided through the night. The ship had become home to his little sister and she reveled in wandering its decks and playing hide and seek with its crew. Hearing River talk to Early with Serenity's voice, Simon had come to believe that the ship had its own soul. And his little sister knew how to talk to and understand it, maybe even more so than its pilot or captain. 

Simon was jerked out of his musings when Jubal yanked at his leash. Around him, the marketplace was lively with people. Persephone was one of the bigger worlds out on the rim, a major trading spot. Early dragged him toward a large warehouse, showed a lounging fat man his identification, and they were allowed to enter the empty building. 

The warehouse was huge, almost large enough to fit Serenity inside. Catwalks lined the dim rafters, and small, dusty windows set high up in the walls only allowed a minimum of sunlight to filter in. 

They didn't wait long (though Early had the patience of a predator) before a door on the far side of the room opened and two men walked in. 

The room had an almost smoky quality from the floating dust in the air and Simon strained his eyes to see who would be holding his leash next. His breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at them. 

"Two by two. Hands of blue," he whispered to himself. 

Jubal gave him a sharp, puzzled look. "Don't lose it now, Doctor." 

River's refrain continued to loop through his head and his blood froze in his veins. 

Two by two. Hands of blue. Two by two. Hands of blue. 

The men who approached them were unremarkable upon first glance, both unremarkable builds, unremarkable gray business suits. It was their hands that stood out. 

Both men's hands were covered with blue gloves. 

Simon took an unconscious step back, irritating Jubal, who gave the leash another wrench. 

Simon swallowed hard and strained again as the men got closer. 

"Run, Early," he said harshly. 

Jubal gave him a peculiar look, then followed Simon's gaze, which had not wavered. 

"You're starting to scare me, Doctor. You're not trying to freak out old Early, are you?" 

Simon finally tore his gaze away from the men and looked Early in the eye. "Run," he whispered. 

Early's brows furrowed, then he glanced at the approaching men. "What is it, boy?" he asked, his voice too loud in the silent warehouse. 

Two by two. Hands of blue. Two by two. Hands of blue. 

Simon took a step back; pulling at the leash, panic clear on his features. 

Early hesitated than reluctantly took a step back as well, level with his prisoner. 

The men across the room quickened their pace, sensing their panic. "Jubal Early?" 

Early hesitated again, this time stopping completely, forcing Simon to stop. 

"We have your payment, Mr. Early." 

Jubal smiled broadly as the men closed on them, ignoring Simon, he stepped forward. 

"Ah, Gentlemen. Right on time," he began, reaching out to shake one of their hands. Even as he did, one of them raised a hand at about eye level and held up a small blue wand that telescoped to a length about double the man's fist. 

Jubal frowned, even as Simon jerked away, turning to run. 

"What..." Jubal began, even as the leash was tugged out of his slackening hand by one of the blue-handed men and Simon was brought up short, making him cough against the pressure on his throat. 

The beginnings of a perplexed look crossed Early's face and he reached up to wipe at the tickle under his nose. 

There was blood. 

Even in all of his years as a trauma surgeon Simon had never seen blood so red. 

Early's big hand passed under his nose, swiping at it, then he looked down, seeing for the first time, both the blood he had swiped across a knuckle and the new blood that had spouted from his fingertips. "Doctor..." he started to say, turning in Simon's direction, eyes clouding and pleading for help. 

Despite all his training, Simon's instinct was to run. His face was white; dark eyes huge against pale skin as he saw the bounty hunter collapse to the cement floor of the warehouse. He wanted to hide, to curl in on himself and disappear from these men. He thought he may finally understood what made his sister cry in the dark. 

If they could, with such casual disregard, callously kill a man who was bringing them something they sought, what would they do to the man who had thwarted their plans by stealing back his sister? 

Two by two. Hands of blue. Two by two. Hands of blue. 

Simon shivered, feeling much too vulnerable in his bare feet, and wondering if he, too, would end up in a bloody heap next to Jubal's body on this remote planet on the rim. 

Then he wondered if even though she was not here, would River know? 

He was pulled forward by the blue hand holding his leash and desperately prayed that his sister would run. Run for her life and never look back. 

He stumbled, reluctant to come near the strange men. The men ignored his fear, greeting him as if he has just arrived for a business meeting. 

"Doctor Tam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

"Yes," the other one had dropped the hand that held the wand, pocketing it, and added, "We've heard so much about you." 

Simon knew that his panic was turning into shock, his body starting to freeze from the inside out. His training kicked in and he could hear himself mentally diagnosing himself, and proscribing recommended treatments. 

One of them reached out a hand toward him to take his arm and Simon cringed, but with the leash so shortened, he couldn't pull away. 

Suddenly the man's chest exploded in a red burst, making Simon jump. The sound of a gun's report echoed in the warehouse a moment later. 

From above them, the sound of Mal's voice rang out. "I suggest you drop that boy's leash if you want to live." 

Incredulously, Simon raised his eyes heavenward, and there was the crew of Serenity, standing on the catwalks above them, all armed, and all with weapons pointed at the blue-handed man in front of him. Every one but Inara and River were present, but that was okay with Simon. He didn't want his sister anywhere near these men and he assumed that she had been left in the companion's care. 

"Captain," he said wordlessly, almost reverently. At the moment, Malcolm Reynolds, late of the resistors for Unification of the Alliance, Captain of Serenity, and occasional psycho pain in the ass, looked like the closest thing that Simon had ever see to a guardian angel. 

"I'd do it if I were you," yelled out Jayne Cobb, standing next to his captain. 

From behind them a bullet ricocheted against the cement floor and Zoe's voice ordered. "Now!" 

The blue-gloved government agent glanced around the room, assessing the situation. "This man is in Alliance custody. Any attempt to interfere will be met with..." 

As the man began to talk, Simon noticed that he had brought out the little blue wand and was holding it out in the captain's direction. Simon didn't give him the chance to finish his warning as he threw his shoulder into the man's gut, knocking him over, and sending the deadly wand flying across the room. 

"Simon!" he heard Kaylee yell from above, even as feet clambered down the metal stairs and joined them on the warehouse floor. 

The Alliance agent glared at Simon, sending an elbow into his face. Simon's nose exploded with blood and pain, even as the agent gained his feet and headed for the small blue weapon. As his hands reached for it, another shot rang out, sending the man to the floor, dead. 

Simon looked up to the catwalk and saw Jayne Cobb's favorite gun (Vera, by name) still smoking, as he cocked it again. He gave Simon a shit-eatin' grin, and spit out the stub of a cigar that dangled from his mouth, quickly followed by a hack and a spit of phlegm. 

If the man weren't such a pig, Simon would kiss him. 

"Captain," Simon said, baffled, "How?" 

"That sister of yours," Mal said by way of explanation. 

"River. Is she...?" 

"Just fine. Now let's get you home." 

Mal reached for Simon's leash, unclipping it from the collar, before pointedly studying it. "You know, this might come in handy," the captain said, hefting it with consideration. "You do have a tendency to wander off. Early might have been on to something." 

Simon didn't get a chance to respond before Kaylee's arms were thrown about his neck and he was engulfed in a hug. 

Behind her, Malcolm was shouting orders to destroy the evidence. They would put Early's ship in Serenity's hold, the bodies placed in barrels inside, then set it to fly into the sun. 

Simon didn't care. He could barely stand, and his nose was pressed into the side of Kaylee's neck, despite the blood, smelled as sweet as honeysuckle with just a hint of engine grease flooding his senses. It made Simon want to cry. 

"Let's get a move on there, children," Mal called out. 

A hand took Simon's arm and he looked up to see Shepherd Book by his side. "Let's go, son," the dark preacher said and led him to the exit. 

Behind him, he heard Jayne say, "Them shackles is a good look for the doc, Mal. Think we can keep them on him?" 

Passing through the warehouse doors with Kaylee and Book, Simon didn't hear Mal's reply, just the tone of voice as Mal both scolded him and ordered him back to work. And maybe agreed with him just a little. 

After a dizzying walk back through blinding sunshine, Simon was back on Serenity, back in his infirmary. Kaylee was futzing over him while Book made him comfortable. The shepherd gave him a shot for pain and Simon fell asleep holding Kaylee's hand. 

When next he awoke, they were already airborne. Wash had managed to maneuver Early's ship into the hold and now was at the controls of Serenity. 

Once they left atmo, Inara's shuttle docked with the ship. Moments later, he could hear River's voice calling his name, and her combat boots making the catwalks clang as she raced to the infirmary. She threw herself into his arms and he found her crying. 

Getting a bit teary himself, he hugged her in return as Zoe (who'd been checking his wound) and Book (who has been keeping an eye on their lost lamb) faded out of the room. Simon looked up to see the captain standing at the door, arms crossed across his chest, but a satisfied grin on his face. 

Reynolds got bumped aside as Kaylee entered with tools to pick the locks on the collar and shackles. River made room for her but didn't let go of Simon. 

Simon looked down at his sister, still safe despite all their close calls. 

He smiled at her and was heartened to see her return it. 

"My Hero," he heard her whisper against his chest. 

Suddenly warm again, his sister secure in his arms, Simon thought about heroes. Sure, the people of Canton believed that Jayne (Jayne!?!) of all people was a hero, making up a song, building a statue, and holding a parade for the man. 

And Simon remembered bemoaning the only recognition of his own heroism was by having had a hamster named after him by one of his patients. Hamster Simon. 

Of course, that was before Jayne's old partner had shown up, beaten the hell out of Simon, and forced Jayne to confess the truth to the whole town. 

The hero worship he saw in his little sister's eyes was worth any statue, song, or parade. Jayne could keep his brand of heroism, as big and sprawling as the Outer Rim. Simon would take this any day. Not to mention the fact that hamsters rarely shot back. Not really known for carrying weapons. 

Simon settled back, letting the voices slid over him. He saw the smiling Inara join the captain at the doorway a moment later. 

He was back on Serenity (a name he'd come to believe was largely ironic) with his family surrounding him. He closed his eyes, listening to River and Kaylee teasing one another, trying to see who can undo the locks faster, even as Jayne's voice whined to the captain that "see, I told you I locked up my guns" and he thought to himself, I may never see the core planets again, and all may not be right with this world, but its as close to right as its been in a long time. And yes, Simon thought, I'm home. 

The End 

Feedback to: KMSpider@aol.com 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to KMS


End file.
